it_fitnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sports
According to industry research by IBISWorld, the 2008 great recession hurt the sporting industry. Consumer attendance is dropping which hurts the pockets of the owners. What is going to help improve the situation is the economic recovery. Another way to help consumer attend games is the adaptation of technology. New facilities with state of the art technology are attracing more consumers. Using technology to ensure that games are played with minimal mistakes and are officiated fairly can help increase the fan experience. Below we will look at how new technologies introduced to the world of professional sports has improved the product on the field/court. http://sports.espn.go.com/espn/rss/news Adoption The NBA has been heavily influenced by technological advancements. The league introduced a LED light around the backboard that goes off when the clock hits zero. This enables refrees to make better judgment calls when time runs out. Instead of relying on the sound of a horn, they can use both the sound and a red light surrounding the backboard to determine that the period has ended. The NFL has also adopted the use of technology to better the game. The use of instant replay has allowed refrees to make sure the right call on the field is being made. This has improved the quality of the game to an extent, but the instant replay feature still faces criticism. NCAA Football has also adopted instant replay, but their use has slowed down the game, so there is still a balance on the proper use to improve the quality of the game, but to an extent that does not diminish the fan experience. The NHL has used a red light on top of the goal to determine if the puck crosses the goal line. This enables refrees to make the right call even if they cannot see the puck. The MLB has lacked the willingness to adopt technology. They would be able to track the ball better, and ensure that calls on the field are correct. International Soccer is adopting goal line technology. There are two forms of the technology under consideration, one is very similar the the tools used in tennis challenges, and one requires sophiticated magnetic fields that track the ball as it approaches the goal line. These tools can track the ball and ensure that the whole ball crosses the goal line. This will prevent controversies similar to the 2010 W orld Cup match between England and Germany, when the refrees missed the ball clearly crossing the line, but did not award the goal. The resulting outcries forced FIFA to look at technology as a tool to improve the game. The English Premier League has recently adopted this technology, and the referee wheres a watch that buzzes if the ball crosses the line. This has enabled disputes in the English Premier League sbout whether or not the ball crossed the line to be eliminated. Future We are going to explore how hardware, such as Google glass, provides opportunities for NFL franchises to better develop and train their players. When players use Google Glass, coaches can see what their players are seeing on any given play. This allows play and coaches to see where the player has strengths and weaknesses in each play, allowing for the player to improve and give his team a competitve advantage. If every team and every player starts using it, the advantage diminishes, but the performance of each athlete can improve tremendously. WSJ Sports: http://feeds.wsjonline.com/wsj/video/sports/feed Category:Sports Category:NFL Category:Google Glass Category:Sports Science